With development of mobile broadband (MBB) services, a mobile network user requires an increasingly higher bandwidth rate. In a case of a limited spectrum, many technologies for improving spectrum utilization efficiency emerge. The technologies include a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology, a multi-antenna array technology, and an adaptive antenna system (AAS).
In the prior art, the multi-antenna array technology and the AAS system use a panel multi-column antenna array. A single panel multi-antenna array cannot implement full horizontal 360-degree coverage, and horizontal 360-degree coverage can be implemented only by using a plurality of antenna arrays that point to different orientations.
In the prior art, a single panel multi-antenna array can cover only a single sector (usually covering 120 degrees horizontally), and a quantity of sectors cannot be adjusted in horizontal 360 degrees based on user quantity distribution and a required-service volume. Therefore, resource scheduling is not flexible enough.